Rescue Me
by trufflesun
Summary: Wes is in an abusive relationship with a guy named Trevor. Can Joven be Wes's hero? Includes Westheeditor, Jovenshire, and Lasercorn. Originally posted on wattpad. I wasnt going to publish this, but why not? Weshire!
1. Europe

It was July. Wes had been dating Trevor since March. The two of them were currently in Europe together. Good for them, Joven thought, Wes always wanted to go to Europe. However, Joven had a hard time convincing himself that he was happy for the two, in fact, he was jealous.

If one word could describe Trevor, it would be "liar." Nearly everything that came out of his mouth was a lie. "I won't hurt you Wes", "it won't happen again", "I'm sorry". It was Wesely who was truly sorry. Sorry he'd even met Trevor, and on some (particularly bad) days, sorry he'd ever been born.

Jealous. Joven wasn't the only one who was jealous. Wes knew of Trevor's jealousy, he could feel it. Feel it on his face, his entire body. Currently, he lay on the bathroom floor, trying to get himself together. It happened whenever Wes talked to Joven- phone call, internet, anything- it pissed Trevor off. "Aren't I good enough for you," Trevor often shouts.

Wes stood up and looked in the mirror. You look like shit!, Wes thought to himself, his face and body bruised. He grabbed his phone and looked at the picture of him and Joven, the one Trevor didn't know about.

"See you tommarrow buddy," Wes whispered.


	2. Suspicion

Two days Later...

Joven's POV

I greeted Wes and Trevor, as did the rest of the smosh crew, at the airport. I thought Trevor was a pretty good guy. At least, that WAS my opinion of him. But that was all about to change.

The next day...

Wes's POV

Luckily, I left the house with just a limp. Unluckily, Joven just happened to notice said limp.

"What happened," Joven asked.

"I got in an accident in Europe," I lied, "Tripped off some steps."

He eyed me carefully, and I knew he could see through me. I wiped my face, forgetting about the makeup I was wearing.

Joven's POV

He wiped his hand away, revealing what looked like a bruise. I reached out to wipe some more off, and he flinched, covering his face with his hand for a short moment.

"What the f*ck happened," I demanded, "And don't you dare tell me you fell again."

He looked away from me, obviously too afraid to tell.

"Trevor?"

He nodded slowly.

"FUCK!" I exclaimed.

I slammed my fist on his desk, causing him to jump.

"You're staying at my house," I said.

"But..."

"That wasn't a question," I insisted.


	3. Return

I didn't realize how bad Wes had been off until I saw him after he got a shower. He was wearing a tshirt and pajama shorts, all the makeup was gone. I shook my head.

"How...how long?"

"A few months," Wes replied solemly.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

He shrugged. I sighed.

"Goodnight, Wes," I said.

"'Nite, Joven," He replied.

Third Person POV

Was it any surprise that Wes called Trevor? And was it any surprise that Wes went back to Trevor's house before morning? After all, Wes belonged to Trevor, at least in his mind.

And Trevor, boy was he upset. First, Wes without telling him, and went to Joven's house. Trevor decided that Wes would be punished. He took his brass knuckles out of his sock drawer.

_The next morning..._

Joven's POV

Wes was gone. I knew exactly where he would be. Why would he go back?! Does he want to die?! Calm down, Joven, Wes has been hurt. He's probably scared, confused. I called Lasercorn and told him what happened.

Lasercorn's POV

I went to Trevor's house with Joven. The front door was unlocked, so I knocked and we went inside.

"Wes," Joven called, "Are you in here?"

No answer. We continued onward, Joven looking in a different area than I was.

I was the first one to see Wes. I yelped, then covered my mouth.

"What is it," Joven asked from another room.

"I...I don't think you should see this," I said carefully.

It was making me sick, to be honest. Wes lie in the hallway, passed out, his face bloody and cut in different places, bruises on his body.

"Wes!" Joven screamed, and ran to Wes's limp body.

Joven told me Trevor was hurting Wes. Who would want to hurt Wes, the nicest guy i know? And now, he's suffered a beating I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy.

"Is... he alive?" I asked.


	4. I Can Love You Better

Joven's POV

We got Wes to the hospital, after filing a police report on Trevor. I just looked at Wes in the hospital bed. He had stitches in his face. Only Lasercorn and I were there. We didn't want to humiliate Wes.

Wes lay in his bed, asleep, untill late at night. I was too worried to sleep.

"Joven..." I heard a mumble.

I looked over to see it was Wes. He was finally awake. I stood right by his bed.

"Yeah Wes," I said.

"I went back," He said, "So stupid."

"Not stupid," I assured him.

"It's just...no can love me..."He started.

"Don't you dare say it..." I warned.

"Like him," He finished.

I warned him. I placed my hand behind his hair, and pressed my lips firmly against his, while careful not to hurt his bruised face. He didn't pull away, like I'd expected, but instead leaned into the kiss. Suddenly, he slapped me.

Wes's POV

The kiss sent me into a whirlwind of confusion. So...he likes me?...and I slapped him.

"Dammit Joven," I snapped, "Why didn't you do this earlier?!"

"I don't know," Joven answered, "Guess I was afraid of rejection."

"You should've said something," I said.

"If I would've known about Trevor..."

"Don't," I interrupted.

"Wesely, I love you," He said.

"I love you too, Joshua," I said.

He put his arms around me and held me for a minute.

"I'll take care of you, Wes," He said.


	5. Epilogue

With Trevor gone, the safest place in the world is curled up in Joven's arms. He said he'd take care of me, and that, he has. At first, I was terrified of jumping into a relationship right after Trevor, but I trust Joven. He was very patient with me.

Joven's POV

For the third night in a row, I woke up to Wes screaming. He was having another nightmare. I woke him up.

"Wes," I said.

"Oh hey Joven," He said casually.

"You had a nightmare," I said.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I said, "Just go to sleep."

"I really am sorry," Wes said.

I grabbed his hair gently, he flinched.

"Don't worry," I said, "Just...go to sleep, okay?"

He wrapped his arms around my body, and I kissed him.


End file.
